Switching
by kc256
Summary: Rosalie thinks about what would happen if she and Bella switched lives. Takes places in the middle of Eclipse. Rated T because of what happened in Rosalie's past. A fic I wrote a long time ago with writing that isn't the greatest.


**Note: This is set a few days after Rosalie told Bella about her past, in _Eclipse_. Also, PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or anything in it.**

Rosalie was hidden in a tree near Bella's house. She was watching Bella and Edward. As creepy as it seemed, she liked watching them, trying to pretend that she was mortal, that someone loved her like Edward loved Bella…

She remembered her earlier discussion with Bella. She didn't know how lucky she was. She was being given a choice. Rosalie had no such choice. If only they could switch places… everyone would be happy.

Rosalie shook her head, knowing that it was impossible, that it would never happen. But her mind had already started churning with possibilities…

_Bella was in love with the idea of love. She got married off to one of the most handsome bachelors in town. They were the couple of the year. Bella was sure she could never be happier._

_One night she was walking home alone. She saw her husband, drunk with his friends. They started harassing her… she told them to stop, that they were drunk; they didn't know what they were doing._

_When they finished beating her, they left her on the streets for dead. _

_Carlisle saw her. He knew the only way to save her was to turn her into a monster…_

_As a vampire she got her revenge on her husband and his friends. She killed them off one at a time… she left her husband for last, so he knew that she was coming…_

_She loved the life of a vampire, the power, the beauty, the glamour… Her strange ability to defend her mind was accepted by the Cullens… She never regretted that night…_

Rosalie smirked, knowing that Bella would love that life. But would she take Bella's?

_Rosalie was a normal girl, new to Forks. When she locked eyes with the Cullen boy… she knew it was meant to be. They got to know each other… but the perfectness wouldn't last…_

_He was a vampire. He was a monster. He thirsted for her blood. But she couldn't keep away. _

_He saved her from Victoria, and James. The Volturi would've wanted her changed, had they found out. But Edward didn't, and neither did she. And those were the only two opinions that mattered in the world. _

_She didn't know if she would survive. But she knew that Edward would always protect her, no matter what. At least she would be getting a choice._

Rosalie also knew that she would handle the werewolf situation better than Bella ever could.

_Jacob Black was always just a friend to Rosalie. When she met Edward, their relationship changed. She became "the vampire girl" to him. He wanted her, but knew that she believed everything the Cullens told her… he had no chance…_

Rosalie was unsure about one thing. Would Edward leave her, convinced that it was for the better? Most likely he still would've. Would she have survived, without a _friend_- as if a werewolf could ever be a friend- like Jacob? Yes, she would've survived. She would know that it wasn't healthy to hang out with monsters all the time. She would spend time with her other human friends, like that Jessica, that Angela… Of course, she would've been more popular than Bella, as a mortal she always had the most friends…

_Rosalie was the most popular girl in school. She always hung out with her closest friends. She didn't spend all her time doting over Edward, because she knew the truth._

_When Edward left, she knew it was for the better. She wasn't so cold-hearted that she could forget him so easily… but she moved on eventually. Her friends helped her, telling her that he was too good to be true, that underneath those stunning looks was probably a cold heart. They spent quality time together, and gradually Edward faded into a distant memory._

_As time went by, she led a normal life, forgetting the troubles of monsters. She graduated, went to a good college, and got a decent job. She found a nice man, and married him. They had children, and a happy life._

_Rosalie became a grandmother, sitting gray-haired on a porch swing, holding hands with her husband, their grandchildren playing around them. And she was as happy as she would ever be._

Rosalie sighed. To be able to switch lives with Bella would be a dream come true, for both of them.

But dreams are dreams, and she had to return to the often nightmarish reality.

Sighing again, she returned to watching Edward and Bella, only to find that Edward had left, and Bella was standing alone in the driveway.


End file.
